


【漢康】安卓漢想要惡作劇

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 在我的私心中這是之前寫的反轉漢康〈God knows〉的後續～文章在這→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717582我流人類康比安卓康有更多的豐富情緒，但是他會隱藏，也很有教養，不像人類漢整天髒話掛嘴邊就先發洩了一點XD，所以康納副隊長習慣情緒壓抑，久了當然不好，這時候就需要他的氣人安卓漢偶爾來洩洪一下了！（拇指
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【漢康】安卓漢想要惡作劇

康納．施特恩副隊長最近的日常有些一言難盡。

他和HK800的同居起初的確很美好，但是在一同生活邁入三個月後，年輕的副隊長發現了一些細微的變化。像是漢克最近做的食物口味變得非常飄忽，有可能太鹹、太酸、太淡、太辣，或明明該是偏甜的菜餚卻出現苦味……等等。

還有他書房桌上的物品──通常是筆或釘書機之類的小文具──擺放位置偶爾會被移動，這確實造成康納的困擾，雖然不久後他就能在附近找到想要的東西，但下次往往又會被挪到另一個需要花點時間才能發現的地方。

即使有著困惑，康納卻沒打算和漢克反應這些改變，因為他在思考過後想通了，獨自生活和兩個人生活本來就是不一樣的，漢克不需要進食，但他一個警用型卻為了讓自己吃得更營養而學習下廚；這個空間不再只屬於他，文具類這些小東西也是共用的，漢克同樣享有改變這裡的權利。

就這樣，又兩周過去了，施特恩副隊長還在努力適應漢克似乎尚未定下來的奇妙章法，而HK800終於忍不住了。

他將康納找過來，說想和他「好好談談」。

他們面對面坐下，康納覺得很奇怪，自從異常以後，漢克的態度從來沒有這麼嚴肅過。

漢克劈頭就問：「你最近沒有覺得哪裡奇怪嗎？」

「你指的是？」

「像是食物不好吃之類的。」

康納愣了愣，他想難道是因為自己照單全收，漢克不知道到底什麼樣的口味符合自己喜好，這才不停微調嗎？

「漢克，我明白你很用心，」康納溫和地說：「我認為應該對你的心意充滿感謝而不是挑剔，但如果你想知道我的感想，我保證以後絕對會詳細告訴你。」

「……那你桌上的東西被挪走，不覺得煩惱嗎？」

「雖然都要找一下，但是東西是我們共用的，你擺得也不會太遠。」

HK800露出了一言難盡的表情：「你就不覺得……我是故意的？」

「什麼意思？」

漢克的臉色古怪：「故意……惡整你。」

「我怎麼會這麼想你呢？」康納搖頭：「漢克，你要有自信──」

「──可是我就是故意的。」安卓聳肩說：「我打算惹你生氣，但你卻不肯把你的不滿明白表示出來。」

「……」

年輕的副隊長快速眨動眼睛，好像一下子沒反應過來他親愛的安卓情人剛才到底講了什麼。漢克非常人性化地撇嘴：「你總是習慣壓抑自已，在他人面前擺出優雅的面孔。但是剛見面時你不是這樣的，那時候你只向我展現有點差勁的真性情，但是時間久了，你連對我都開始客氣了。」

康納回過神來：「不，漢克，我是因為在乎你，不想讓你認為自己有那裡做得不好，而且我們住在一起，共享空間……」

「這就是太客氣。」漢克不滿：「你知道嗎？我能偵測到你的心跳常常莫名過快、你肌肉緊繃、睡眠太淺，這一切都是因為過於壓抑，導致你下意識焦慮，產生自律神經失調的兆頭，再這樣下去，你的健康將會被逐漸蠶食！」

漢克的語氣有點重了，康納吃了一驚，他突然感到一陣委屈：「你也說這是我的習慣，我就是這樣的人，如果你看不慣我這麼虛偽，直說就是了！」

「我有說你虛偽嗎？」

「不是嗎？」人類動氣了，冷冷地說：「非常抱歉讓你這樣忍受，還得出手試探。看來是我沒能了解你，原來你比較喜歡一開始被對待的態度，你是受虐狂嗎？」

漢克突然笑開來，他伸手想拉康納：「對了，就是這樣。」

「幹什麼，不要碰我！」

「我必須想方法讓你發洩情緒。」漢克和他的人類在茶几邊上演了短暫的追逐，最後以高端仿生人的勝利告終：「好康納，我永遠都不會嫌棄你的，再多對我發點脾氣？」

「你真是過分！」施特恩副隊長在他手臂裡掙扎，因為抵不過對方的力量而越來越生氣：「你做的鹹派和苦燉菜真是太難吃了！虧我……不要用鬍子蹭我！ **漢克！** 」

「對不起。」漢克開始溫言軟語：「嗯，你盡量生氣，氣完再原諒我就是了。」

康納又想氣又想笑，拿他一點辦法都沒有，徒勞地反抗到累了以後終於冷靜下來，無奈地說：「這就是你要的效果？」

「有沒有舒服一點？」漢克得意地將人類轉過來：「聽著康納，你完全不需要在我面前壓抑什麼，想哭就哭，想笑就笑……」

他還沒說完，就被康納一拳打在了脈搏調節器上。

「──哦，的確很舒服。」人類咬牙甩著手說。

他們都進行了反省。

漢克向康納保證以後不會再出怪招亂惡搞他，而康納也承諾會練習不要害怕將自己的情緒跟想法展現給漢克。

「我真沒想到你是這樣的M安卓。」

「說到M，」漢克回嘴：「喜歡在床上被拍屁股的施特恩副隊長又算什麼？」

康納雙耳爆紅：「……我並沒有喜歡！」

「身體反應的資料是騙不了人的。」安卓挺起胸膛：「我偶爾下手的時候，你都相當興──」

「閉嘴！」

漢克挑眉：「好。」

「……」康納想起剛才的反省大會，猶豫了半天：「作為情趣來說，並不會排斥……咳。」

HK800露出了滿意的表情，開始在腦內默默搜尋更多的情趣打屁股方式以備今晚派上用場。

康納想了想，突然說：「告訴我一件事。」

「請說。」

「你對我做的惡作劇，完全只是為了要引出我的情緒嗎？」人類警官的眼神銳利起來：「我懷疑你本身也存有惡趣味的心態。」

漢克聞言後面不改色，他毫無動搖地和康納對視，然後露出一個淺淡的微笑：「你猜？」

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的私心中這是之前寫的反轉漢康〈God knows〉的後續～  
> 文章在這→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717582  
> 我流人類康比安卓康有更多的豐富情緒，但是他會隱藏，也很有教養，不像人類漢整天髒話掛嘴邊就先發洩了一點XD，所以康納副隊長習慣情緒壓抑，久了當然不好，這時候就需要他的氣人安卓漢偶爾來洩洪一下了！（拇指


End file.
